


It's in the Past (You're My Future)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst and Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealous Castiel, Living Together, M/M, Making Up, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, I know what will make you feel better. I bought popcorn and burgers, and there’s a documentary on shark migration and squirrels in Pennsylvania that I know is right up your alley.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Past (You're My Future)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean’s out of the apartment for a while working at Bobby’s shop for some extra money via overtime. Castiel is left home alone, bored out of his mind.

He taps away on his laptop for an hour doing who knows what, he sure doesn’t. He ends up on Dean’s old facebook page dug up from however many years ago -- four. Cas goes through his about page, and it’s all weird facts about him, obviously made at the beginning of his college career. 

The kind of music he likes is all the same, and a few books are under the 'read' category of his profile.

However, the most notable pieces of information are the hundreds of pictures of him and some girl -- Lisa Braeden, her name is according to her own profile.

Cas scrolls through all the pictures, and it sends a stab of pain straight through his chest that makes it hard to breathe.

His heart is pounding in his ears, and tears spring up to his eyes as he realizes out of the thousands of pictures Dean’s uploaded to facebook, Lisa Braeden makes up six hundred and five of them, and Castiel makes up three.

There’s a video in one of his albums labeled ‘LISA’ with a cartoonish looking heart next to it that Castiel ignores. He turns up the volume on his computer as their faces dance across the screen.

“Okay, go!” A woman’s voice calls, Lisa behind the camera, and Dean takes off after a little boy running down a hill. Dean tumbles after him, tackling him into a pile of bodies that erupts in a fit of giggles.

He’s only about three or four, and Dean carries him back up the hill. When Dean reaches Lisa, she turns the camera around so she can show them kissing the boy between their faces, and then she kisses Dean square on the lips.

Castiel slams the laptop shut, throwing it across the couch, curling in on himself as he cries silently.

The tears stain his long-sleeved sweater Dean bought him, and he pulls it over his head, throwing it against the wall as hard as he can. As it’s so light, it doesn’t feel at all satisfying, so he takes one of Dean’s boots and lobs it at the wall. It makes a dent, and Castiel will have to hide it by putting a painting over it, but it doesn’t matter because he’s so _hurt_ and he doesn’t know why.

Jealousy makes his stomach churn uncomfortably, and he tries to keep it under control, but his emotions start to spin out of control the longer he thinks how much that boy looked like Dean . . .

He screams into the pillow on the bed and crumbles, lets his eyes run dry until he can’t cry anymore. Castiel feels ridiculous, he shouldn’t be reacting like this, but then he reminds himself that he has a right to be upset about it, a right to be jealous.

Dean comes home late, and by that time it’s dark out. Castiel doesn’t have any lights on, and he’s locked himself in the bedroom.

“Cas? Hey, are you home?” Dean calls, and he hears Dean jiggle the doorknob. “Cas? Are you in there? What’s going on?”

After college it’d been hard living together, getting everything how they wanted without fighting all the time. Now that it’s been a few years it’s better, more settled down and domestic.

Castiel pulls himself further under the covers. Now that he’s calmed down, he just feels _tired_ , wants to sleep.

“Go away,” he calls weakly, and buries himself between pillows.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dean asks quietly, and Cas can barely hear it through the closed door.

“Go _away_ ,” Castiel repeats, but he doesn’t hear Dean’s footsteps retreating. Castiel instead hears the crank of the lock turning as Dean picks it, and the door swings open. Light floods into the room, and if this were any other day, he’d hiss jokingly and Dean would laugh.

Dean doesn’t, and Castiel only burrows himself into the mattress so Dean can’t see his face, red from anger and crying.

It’s uncharacteristic for him to be crying like this, and Castiel doesn’t think there’s ever been an instance where Dean has seen him cry, so he will no doubt be worried the instant he realizes.

“Cas, are you sick?” He asks, touching Castiel’s forehead, and he pulls away from his boyfriend. Dean’s brow furrows. “Are you mad at me?" Castiel stays still, not confirming it, but not denying it.

“Yes,” he whispers eventually, and Dean kneels down to look at him, anxious. He turns the bed lamp on, and when he hears Castiel sniffling, he rushes to reassure him.

“Buddy, what did I do?” Dean asks, carding a hand through his hair, and Castiel leans into the touch.

“Go get my laptop.” Dean does as he’s told, and he comes back in with a shell-shocked look. He scrolls through his old facebook, laughing at some of the photos he finds there, and it makes anger boil hot in his veins once more.

“Is this what you were meaning? All these old photos of me and Lisa? Cas, these mean nothing.”

“You loved her. You never stop loving someone when you start, Dean, and I can tell you still love her.”

“I care deeply for her, Cas, and I love her, but I’m not _in_ love with her. I’m in love with _you_.” Dean cups Castiel’s cheek, pulling him in for a sweet kiss that he returns.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks. “What about that boy?”

“Not mine, I can see your line of thought, Cas, and he’s not my kid. That’s why we broke up because she fell in love with someone else, his dad, and I fell in love, too, but not with her. It wasn’t meant to be for Lisa and I, but it’s meant to be for us, okay? I’m in love with you, and I will never stop.” Dean kisses him on the forehead, each of his eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth.

Castiel licks past Dean’s lips and only pulls away to breathe hard. He presses his forehead to Dean’s, eyes closed, reveling in the closeness.

“I missed you today,” Castiel murmurs, and Dean grins, kissing his cheek.

“I missed you, too. Come on, I know what will make you feel better. I bought popcorn and burgers, and there’s a documentary on shark migration in Miami and squirrels in Pennsylvania that I know is right up your alley.”

Castiel takes Dean’s hand and lets his boyfriend lead him to the kitchen where they make popcorn. They cuddle up on the couch and eat their burgers, sucking their fingers clean of the salt from the french fries.

Dean was right, the documentary is great, but Dean’s arms around him, pulling him in close to share body heat is much, _much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> The documentary I talk about is called North America, and there are several episodes. It's really good.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
